Pharaoh’s Fury
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A simple day at the fair changes the lives of thirty people and their families. Now, it's up to the C.S.I's to bring justice to them.
1. Prologue

Pharaoh's Fury

Chapter 1

Prologue

Notes: Pharaoh's Fury is a ride at the fair if you didn't know.

"_Mommy can we please just ride it one more time?" A little girl asked pleading._

"_No," A woman responded. "It's late."_

"_Oh but please!" The girl wailed._

_The woman sighed. "You can go on it alone. I'm too tired." The woman said._

"_Oh thank you mommy! Thank you!" The girl said running into line._

_The ride was Pharaoh's Fury and it had ten seats. Three people could sit on one sit, so thirty people could ride it at once. Pharaoh's Fury was a ride most people liked because it wasn't dangerous, all you did was swing back and forth, back and forth. _

_All the seats were taken, so the little girl wasn't able to get on. "Come on Alice, let's go home." The woman said turning to leave. _

_The Pharaoh's Fury was going back and forth, higher and higher. People were screaming, but not because it was scary, they just liked screaming, but then their screams became real as the ride swung off of its bracket and went sorrowing into the air. All at once the ride crashed into the pavement and everything was silent. _

"_Thank God you didn't ride that ride." The woman whispered to the little girl._

_Panic broke out and people began to run and scream. _


	2. Slippery Danger

Chapter 2

Slippery Danger

The entire nightshift was working the Las Vegas Fair case. It was the case where a ride, Pharaoh's Fury, had swung out into the air and crashing into the pavement. "How many died?" Gil asked Brass as soon as he arrived.

"Thirty. The maximum amount of people allowed to ride." Brass answered.

"Do we have any I.Ds on the vics? Age range?" Sara asked briskly.

"Yes and about six to twenty nine." Brass replied.

"Who had access to the ride?" Warrick asked.

"Jerry Newell the operator and Melvin Jones the engineer," Brass explained.

"So, let's talk to them," Nick said eagerly.

Brass shook his head. "Sorry, but Melvin is currently out of town and Jerry is out sick today so you can't talk to them, but Rod Huge was operating the ride today." Brass said pointing at one man in distress.

"Two men out on the day a ride goes flying. Sounds a little odd," Catherine said.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, but we'll need evidence on it." Sara said lightly.

"Man, you go to the fair to have fun and you end up dead. That just isn't right." Warrick said shaking his head.

"Warrick, Catherine I want you to talk to Rod. Sara, Nick and I will begin looking at the part that went flying. After you two get done, you can check out the bracket." Gil assigned.

----

Catherine and Warrick went over to Rod Huge. "Hello Mr. Huge my name is Catherine Willows and this is Warrick Brown from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Could we ask you a few questions?" Catherine began.

Rod was a short man with messy brown hair. Rod nodded. "Was there anything broken or wrong with the ride? Was there any shakiness?" Warrick asked.

Rod shook his head. "Everything was fine," Rod squeaked.

"Except that the Pharaoh's Fury went flying." Catherine pointed out.

"Well yes," Rod answered.

"How many times have you operated Pharaoh's Fury?" Warrick asked.

"This was my seventh," Rod replied.

Catherine nodded, "How do you know it was your seventh?" Catherine asked.

"I know it was my seventh because every ride has a log where we write what we have operated or fixed. That way if a ride is broken or someone dies on a ride, they know who has touched it and who can claim responsibility." Rod answered.

"Where is the log for Pharaoh's Fury?" Warrick asked.

Rod was silent for a minute. "I think our boss, Steve Rock, has it. He's over there if you want to talk to him." Rod replied.

Rod pointed to another man. Catherine nodded. "Thank you Mr. Huge. We'll be in contact." Catherine said smiling.

Warrick moved over to Steve Rock and Catherine followed. "Hello Mr. Rock. My name is Warrick Brown and this is Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Could we ask you a few questions?" Warrick asked briskly.

Steve nodded. "Sure. Look, if you want to know who did it, it's no one. Pharaoh's Fury was old." Steve said spitting on the ground.

"We'll find that out ourselves. Do you have the log for Pharaoh's Fury?" Catherine asked.

"Yep, keep all the logs. If you want it though, it's on the base of Pharaoh's Fury." Steve said lightly.

"Thanks," Warrick said leaving.

Steve left to talk to another police officer. Catherine held Warrick back. "What?" Warrick asked.

Catherine bent down on the ground. "Some people say spit, I say evidence," Catherine said collecting a sample.

"Clever," Warrick said smiling.

"Hey, he left his D.N.A in a public place." Catherine said smiling back.

----

Sara, Nick and Gil examined Pharaoh's Fury. "It looks as if all the handle bars are in place. They look locked." Sara said looking.

"Hmm….maybe it was an accident. From the looks of it, the actually seats weren't sabotaged. The impact must have caused the deaths." Nick said.

"Do not be deceived. All things are not as they appear." Gil said looking into the ride.

Nick smiled. "Emerson?" Nick guessed.

"No, Gil Grissom." Gil answered.

Sara smiled. "My guess is that this was an accident." Sara said looking into thirty, bloody faces.

"Hmm…" Gil said deep in thought.

----

Warrick got the log and read it. "I'll give this to Grissom. He's better at patterns and stuff." Warrick said leaving.

Catherine nodded. She looked all the way at the top. "I'm going to need a latter." Catherine muttered.

As she examined the bracket she saw there was a latter. Catherine began to climb up. Once she got to the top she turned on her flashlight as it was very dark. Catherine's flashlight was dead and so she didn't see any oil on the latter until she felt it with her hands and slipped.

Catherine wobbled on the top before falling into the ground.


	3. Going into the Field

Chapter 3

Going into the Field

Every police officer and C.S.I watched in horror as Catherine fell to the ground. Luckily the front was pavement and the back was grass. Catherine landed on the grass. Everyone raced over to her. "Oil," Catherine muttered. "There was oil."

"Someone call 911!" A frantic voice said.

"Are you okay Catherine?" Sara asked.

"I defiantly have some broken bones and a monster headache." Catherine mumbled.

An ambulance roared to Catherine's side and she was loaded on to the ambulance. At the hospital it was revealed that Catherine had a few broken ribs, a bruised back and a concussion.

"Okay, now that Catherine can't work, we need another C.S.I. Who has field training that we can trust?" Gil asked in the lab.

"The day…" Nick began.

"Don't even think about asking the dayshift. It's out of the question." Sara said.

Everyone was silent. "Hey, that D.N.A Catherine got matched Steve Rock a man who was convicted of robbery ten years ago." Greg said walking up to them.

Everyone turned to Greg. Greg looked startled. "I…um…I'm going to go now. I didn't do anything but process the D.N.A." Greg said scared.

"Absolutely not! He's not qualified." Gil began.

"Come on Gris, we need someone and Greg's the man." Warrick protested.

"He's done minor field work before." Nick defended.

"Alright. Greg, you're helping us in the field. What do you know about the Pharaoh's Fury?" Gil asked.

"It's a ride. As for the case, I know Steve Rock is the manger and boss. He was convicted of robbery ten years ago. Rod Huge was operating the ride when it suddenly went flying. I know thirty people were killed. The age range was between 6 and 29. I know that Jerry Newell was supposed to be the conductor but he was out sick. Melvin Jones was the engineer and he was out of town. I know that Catherine slipped on oil which is defiantly out of place. I also know how the Pharaoh's Fury works. I know this because I worked on Pharaoh's Fury for about a week." Greg reported quickly.

Sara laughed. "Well, you know a lot."

Gil didn't laugh, but seemed interested. "They don't use oil on Pharaoh's Fury?" Gil asked.

"Not where Catherine fell," Greg said.

"Explain to us how Pharaoh's Fury works," Gil requested.

Greg grabbed a marker and made a diagram of it. He also explained it. "So you see?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Warrick replied.

"Greg, you go with Nick and Sara to the fair and look at Pharaoh's Fury. Warrick and I will do background checks on Steve Rock, Rod Huge, Melvin Jones and Jerry Newell." Gil said smiling.

Greg nodded. "Alright, but I've already done background checks on everyone on the log. It's on my desktop. It's the file called 'Pharaoh's Fury'. You can look over what I have." Greg said leaving.

Gil looked mildly impressed for a minute and then went to Greg's computer.

----

Greg looked over the bracket that was now on the ground disassembled. "See these marks?" Greg asked pointing to a few black marks.

Sara nodded. "Well those come from loosening a bolt and then running the ride. My guess is someone did loosen a bolt and when Pharaoh's Fury ran after about a hour or so, the bolt went flying and then so did the ride." Greg explained.

Nick sighed. "So we're looking for a little bolt?" Nick asked.

"Oh no, it's a big bolt. It's probably blue like the bracket." Greg said smiling.

Sara, Nick and Greg went looking for a bolt. "Hey, I got it!" Nick called.

Greg looked in the grass to find a bolt bigger than his head. "Yep, that's it. Now we're looking for a wrench that as wide as this bolt." Greg said.

"How are we going to find that?" Sara asked.

"Don't fairs have a storage shed where they keep tools?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded. Brass came over to them. "Hey Greg, aren't you supposed to be in the lab?" Brass asked.

"Not on this case. I'm working in the field." Greg said proudly.

"Oh, well I just saw a man lurking around. If you see him, let me know." Brass said looking around.

Sara turned to see a man off in the distance. "Would that be him?" Sara asked pointing to the man.

"Yes," Brass said running to the man. "Hey, don't you know this is a crime scene?"

The man turned. "Si. Crime scene…Pharaoh's Fury…they say look for tool shed…it that way…" The man said.

The man was Spanish. "Could you tell us your name?" Brass asked.

"Jose Minya, I am janitor here." Jose said.

"Could you show us to the tool shed?" Nick asked.

"Si," The man said walking to a shed.

"Do you know where the really big wrenches are?" Greg asked looking around.

"Si, only one." Jose said pointing to one on the wall.

"Thank you. Captain Brass will show you the way out." Sara said smiling.

It took both Greg and Nick to lift the heavy wrench and bag it. "I'll fume it for prints." Sara said.

"We better have a huge fume box." Nick muttered.

----

Warrick and Gil found nothing incriminating about anyone except Steve Rock who had been convicted of robbery.

----

Sara had fumed the wrench and gotten a few fingerprints from it. "Jackie, I need these fingerprints A.S.A.P." Sara said giving Jackie the fingerprints.

"Sure thing," Jackie said getting to work.

So far, the fingerprints would be the only evidence they had.


	4. A Clue

Chapter 4

A Clue

Jackie had paged Sara with the results. Sara ran into the room and picked up the paper and frowned. "All these people were permitted to use the wrench." Sara muttered.

"Hey Sara!" Greg said walking into the room.

"The fingerprints belong to everyone that had permission to use the wrench." Sara said disappointed.

Greg nodded. "Since I figured it would be so easy to just make sure this wrench is the right wrench, I did a track test. The marks made by this wrench don't match the marks on the bolt." Greg reported.

Sara smiled. "So Jose must have been lying when he said there was only one wrench." Sara concluded.

Greg nodded. Nick and Warrick came into the room. Sara explained what happened. "We've got to talk to Jose." Sara said.

"Yeah well, it looks like someone silenced him." Nick said shaking his head.

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"Jose was found at the fair knocked out. He's in a coma." Warrick explained.

"Oh no!" Sara exclaimed.

Greg looked confused. "If he's in a coma, that's alright. We'll still be able to go to the fair and look for the wrench." Greg said.

Warrick sighed. "Another piece of bad news, the D.A says we've got 24 hours to prove that this case isn't an accident. If we can't prove it, then they'll rule it as an accident." Warrick said shaking his head.

"We need to find that wrench! Look, Nick and Warrick can look for the wrench. Sara and I will search the fair grounds for any clues at all. Where's Grissom? He can help search too." Greg said quickly.

Everyone looked Greg. "I know I'm not supposed to give out orders, but…" Greg began.

"No problem Greggo. Let's go Warrick," Nick said smiling.

Sara and Greg went looking for anything. Sara was looking at all the rides, but Greg wandered off and found the tunnel of love. He wandered inside. Greg went off to the side where he found a cave. Greg turned on his flashlight. Greg went deeper and deeper into the cave until he found barrels and barrels of oil. Greg suddenly realized what was going on and left for his car without saying anything to the others.

----

"I found a wrench!" Warrick shouted.

Nick went over. "All right! Let's dust for fingerprints," Nick said.

Warrick and Nick also did an impression of what the marks look like and they matched the bolt's marks perfectly. Warrick and Nick got to the lab and gave the prints to Jackie. "The prints are a match to Melvin Jones." Jackie reported.

"Thanks!" Warrick said and he left.

----

Sara looked around feeling alone. "Guys?" Sara called.

Sara walked into the parking lot to find her car was the only car around. "They don't even bother to call me." Sara muttered leaving for the lab.

----

Warrick, Nick, Sara and Gil gathered around Greg. "I've got it all figured out. I just need Brass to bring in Steve Rock, Melvin Jones, Jerry Newell and Rod Huge." Greg said excitedly.

"Will you tell us what's going on?" Gil asked.

"No, there's not enough time. We need them now." Greg urged.

Brass brought in all four men. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Brass muttered to Gil in the interrogating room.

Gil remained silent.


	5. CSI Level 1

Chapter 5

C.S.I- Level 1

Greg sat before the four men. "I…um…Your plan was clever." Greg spat out.

"What plan?" Steve asked.

"You see, Melvin here found out that there's oil under your fair grounds. Melvin confronted you about drilling, but you said no." Greg said to Steve.

"Jerry overheard Melvin talking about oil and decided to blackmail Melvin into letting him have some of the oil. You both planed to sell it." Greg said quietly.

"And then, Rod overheard your plans. Rod was a true man and knew it was illegal. He threatened to turn you both in, but then you threatened him." Greg said quickly.

"You both keep barrels of oil under the tunnel of love and kept at note of when you would ship it out to places like China and Brazil. Melvin and Jerry's fingerprints were all over the barrels. Rod was more edger to turn you in because it was getting more and more dangerous. Rod ignored your threats and was about to turn you in, but then Melvin undid the bolt a little bit. Melvin left town and Jerry called in sick. You both knew that if both of you were out, Rod would run Pharaoh's Fury. You knew that when it went flying Rod was going to be our number one suspect and then we would arrest him and he would never tell anyone. You then planned to kill Steve after he gave you the fair grounds and thus making you millionaires. However, my co-worker slipped on oil up at the top of the bracket where oil shouldn't have been present. I then suspected the bolt theory and so it was. Melvin's fingerprints were on the wrench." Greg explained.

"Steve Rock and Rod Huge are allowed to go. You have done nothing wrong. However, Melvin Jones and Jerry Newell, I believe you are about to be arrested." Greg said quietly.

"I was sure I didn't do anything wrong. How did you figure it out? Are you a supervisor or something?" Melvin asked.

"No, I'm not even supposed to be in the field. I figured it out by following the evidence." Greg said softly.

"It's your entire fault. You left oil and fingerprints. I only left fingerprints." Jerry accused.

The police officer arrested both Jerry and Melvin. Sara, Nick, Warrick, Brass and Gil all walked into the room. "That was amazing!" Nick said.

"Wow Greg, you're not even a field C.S.I yet and you beat three field C.S.I's. Good work," Sara said smiling.

"Greg how did you figure all of that out?" Warrick asked.

"I followed the evidence. I've seen you all do a lot of cases and I know what to look for now." Greg said.

"Good job," Gil said shortly.

"Very good job Greg," Brass said leaving.

Everyone left and Greg sat in D.N.A feeling bored after the rush of working in the field. The next day, Nick came up to Greg. "Hey Greg, Grissom wants to see you." Nick said quickly.

Greg was confused, but went anyway. Greg knocked. "Nick said you wanted to see me?" Greg said looking at Gil go through papers.

"Yes, come in," Gil said in a brisk tone.

Greg sat down. "Greg, you're work on the Pharaoh's Fury was good. Do you like working in the field?" Gil asked.

"Yes," Greg answered.

"Would you like to work in the field again?" Gil asked.

Greg sighed. "Oh I'd love too, but there's no one to watch over D.N.A." Greg said sadly.

Gil nodded. "I see, but Greg?" Gil asked.

"Yes?" Greg answered.

"I found someone to work D.N.A for you. You go to field training in a week. Congratulations, you're now a C.S.I Level 1." Gil said smiling.

Greg jumped up excitedly. "Oh yeah!" Greg ran out into the hall and saw Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine there.

"Good job!" Catherine said smiling.

Greg went down the hall singing, "I'm a level 1! I'm a level 1!"

Archie and Jackie were celebrating too. "Greg's going!" Jackie cheered.

Everyone seemed so cheerful and happy. It was perhaps the best day the C.S.I had ever seen.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I


End file.
